Do Not Buy Strange Teapots
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: It's all Shonnie's fault. If she hadn't bought that stupid teapot off the net I wouldn't have psychotic role holders and a terribly confused foreigner on my hands. On top of that I still have rent and groceries to buy. And to top it all off I have to keep my feelings and their curiosity in check. Why couldn't this work out like those fan fictions?


**A/N: I wanted someone to write a Alice and co. go to the real world story forever, but since no one volunteered I went ahead and did it.**

**...**

**Anne's POV**

**...**

_**Tap, tap...taptaptaptap!**_

I stare at the long list of letters that feel directly under my history paper. Man, I hate writers block, especially when it comes to my homework. I reach over my pathetic laptop and take a gulp of cold, stale coffee. Geh, that's just disgusting if I hadn't known any better I would have thought Alice made it.

Shaking my head at my reference I sit the coffee down and lean back in the old chair making it moan from my weight. Oi! Don't look at me that way I'm not fat, just pudgy. I don't move around a lot thanks to the kind of work I do so screw off.

Once my back popped I got up from the chair and went to my tiny kitchen that housed the normal off white appliances and a bright orange microwave. The smell of burnt, two day old pizza infiltrated my nose made me gag. I was going to have to kick my roommate out if she didn't take a cooking class, or at least a microwave one. I swear she's capable of burning water.

I open up the fridge and pull out a box of chocolate and head back to my cramped room. The room itself was big, but with all three of my bookcases, my desk and chair, and T.V/gaming stand I didn't have too much room for much else. believe it or not I slept on the floor thanks to this problem.

I sat back down in the rickety chair and blow some of my curly brown hair out of my face before glaring at my history paper. I was supposed to be writing about the Great Depression but...

I clicked the internet icon. "Power to the people!"

My homepage flashed on the screen and I drifted over to my favorites. Inside was a variety of Japanese music, some fishing sites, a couple of school sites, and plenty of manga sites. Clicking on one of my favorite manga sites it flashed to a directory with over a thousand different manga. Going through the list I clicked whatever would hold my interest. I was the kind of person that adored mecha manga, but could be persuaded to read other kinds as long as it had violence. I'm not a violent person, but romance and slice of life just seemed over rated to me.

After a few minutes of clicking around I noticed a brightly colored ad. On it was a black teapot with playing card designs all over it.

"Oi whatchya doin'?"

"Yay, my roommate has arrived."

Shonnie drapes her arm around my shoulders and leans her face closer to the computer. How can she not see when she's wearing glasses?

"Oh, is that a cosplay ad?"

"Didn't your Mom ever teach you not to click the side ads?"

"Nope, she thought computers were a government conspiracy!"

I ignore her statement and move to click out of the site, but Shonnie grab my arm and begins forcing it to the ad. I smack her with my free hand, but she giggles and says something about me being a sadist.

"Shonnie no!"

"But it'd make good cosplay!"

"What about a virus?!"

"Clean your computer out."

I kick the desk causing the me to stub my toe and my body plummet backwards onto the mangy carpet. Shonnie immediately sit on my digging her butt bones into my almost non-existent chest.

"Shonnie don't you-"

"Your order will be sent in two days."

"See Anne, no virus."

I stared at her for several seconds before letting my head hit the floor in defeat.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

**_Ding_**_**-Dong**_

Shonnie curls deeper into her teal green blankets cursing whoever dared to mess with her hang-over induced sleep. Last night had been her and Anne's "Fuck yeah it's Friday" drinking game marathon. The game last night happened to "try not to drool over nay sexy abs while watching _300_."

_**Ding-Dong**_

"Anne get the door!"

"If you want me to stop cooking breakfast..."

Weighing the options of a burnt breakfast or getting her lazy butt up...She chose the latter, she was much too tired to go out and get breakfast. Throwing on a pair of orange short-shorts and a white tank top Shonnie shuffled down the main hall and into the sparse living room. Only a couch, glass top table, and T.V lived here.

Shonnie yanked the door open coming face to face with a pissed off delivery guy standing in the rain. "What."

"I have a package for a Ms. Shonnie O'Connor."

"That's me."

He shoved a cube package into her numb hands and marched off the porch and into his delivery truck. disappointed that the neighbor's dog didn't try to bite him, Shonnie shut the door and flopped onto the comfy gray couch.

A gurgle passed through her stomach as the heavy smell of frying eggs wafted into the living room. "So what did you get?"

"Not sure, don't have the motivation to open it."

Anne rolled her eyes and handed the plate loaded with eggs to the blonde before snatching the package. It wasn't too heavy and the words fragile were stamped on the sides. Using her long nails Anne got through the tape and found a black teapot sitting at the bottom of the box. She slowly lifted it out and was surprised at how nice it was. The black was a nice deep kind that was polished like a stone. Red hearts, green clover and yellow diamonds were placed upon the edges of the item.

"That's strange."

"What?"

Anne carefully rotated the porcelain item. "It doesn't have any spades."

"Who cares, the thing looks awesome, I guess I can cosplay Sebastian and you be Ciel."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"'cause you never smile, think way too much, and have childish tendencies you try to hide."

Anne shook her head. "You're annoying and hung over I'll make you a pot of tea."

**...**

It didn't take long to boil a pot of water and put in two packs of chamomile tea. She poured the mixture into the new tea pot and put it and two mugs onto a tray and headed to the living room. Shonnie hadn't moved from her spot and was finished eating.

"This'll cheer you up."

"Awe, you really do care Tsundere!"

"Th-That's not my name!" A dark blush covered her cheeks. "And I can be nice!"

Shonnie giggled and sat up, giving room for Anne to sit down. She set the tray on the table and poured the tea, but nothing came out. She tried to pour it three more times before out right shaking it. When she did something that sounded like screaming could be heard.

"Did you hear that?"

Shonnie opened one grey eye. "Nope, but did you make tea or were you just fucking with me?"

"I did!" She ripped open the top and saw colorful moving things at the bottom of the pot. Anne screamed and dropped it to the ground, the entire thing shattering into dark, dangerous shards. Among them were small figures lying on the ground no bigger than Shonnie's small hand.

Both girls stared at the development for several seconds before Shonnie began to laugh, it was the high pitched kind that irked Anne to no end. "Ha, you put in dolls, that's funny!"

"I didn't though!"

Both girl's quieted as one of the creatures got off the ground, swaying slightly as it did. It was obviously a girl an wore a pretty blue dress and had large blue eyes. She looked around for a moment before seeming to notice SHonnie and Anne.

Shonnie slid off the couch and extended her small, stubby fingers towards her, picking her up by the back of her dress. The doll kicked around as Shonnie brought it closer to her face. "She's so cute!"

"Yes she is and I'm afraid you can't have her."

Shonnie looked down to see another doll this one male and wearing a flamboyant top hat. In his hands was a gun.

"I'm too old to play with dolls."

"Shonnie," said girl looked over to Anne who had picked up a struggling male doll with white rabbit ears. "I think I know what these dolls go to..."

Shonnie looked over her doll again touching the surprisingly skin like face. The doll cringed back, obviously not liking the touch. "I think I do too, which means we're in for some trouble."

**...**

**A/N: I wrote a different one. I think this one will pan out better than the last one I wrote, plus this idea is better.**


End file.
